<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All your parts by BloodthirstyMerc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735283">All your parts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc'>BloodthirstyMerc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Convin, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Intersex, Intersex Androids, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Lubrication, Semi Established Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gavin loves connor, intersex sex, not boyfriends are kinda boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would look cute with a cunt,” Gavin says, uncertainty hinting in his voice. “But that’s up to you. As I said, I’ve got nothing wrong with any part of you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All your parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do regular androids have fancy parts down there or are the sexbots special in that they can have whatever you want them to?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Androids are designed to be as anatomically correct as possible. That being said, we all have interchangeable parts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mostly arrogance, but some would argue it’s incompetence. Gavin hated androids, he had no care to learn a damn thing about them. Plain and simple. So, people could call it whatever they wanted when he turned around and said he knew squat about the tin cans, he didn’t care. Note the past tense; </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. He does now, which has led to a lot of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all Connor’s fault; stupid, charming, somehow fucking handsome, Connor. Gavin had every intention to blow the android’s head to pieces when he first met it. He knew that at some point, the model was going to be a replacement for him. Maybe not him specifically, maybe he’d get lucky and die before the thing could take his job, but he knew that Connor’s model was designed as the perfect partner replacement to human detectives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things have changed a lot since that Markus asshole uprooted the whole system. Maybe he should be grateful, but once it was all said and done, and Connor returned, more human now than android, he wasn’t sure what to think. He was still angry, still concerned about what would come from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intention though, the one to rip the android to pieces and spit on it for even trying to be better than him, only because it was designed to be, that slowly slipped away. “Human” Connor, he was a lot easier to get along with. Gavin doesn’t know if most of it was thanks to Anderson, or if Connor deviating just shaped him enough that human influence didn’t matter. But either way, he could stand the thing. And then he started to feel something for it, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin hated admitting it, tried to crush that part of himself under his own heel and dispose of it. But you really can’t hide from yourself, and despite Connor working so many cases with Hank, he ended up being paired off with Gavin more often too. And he was good at getting Gavin to smile and even laugh, which he knows is helped by working with a grumpy old man who’s almost impossible to get to. So, working with Connor became easy, and liking him became even easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the oral fixation the android has, and it was all over from there. Turns out, and Gavin actually has no problem admitting this; androids really are good at everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a late shift, just the two of them chasing leads around in circles until his head hurt, coming up with nothing. Connor was doing his best to keep his spirits up, as he did so often, and Gavin was grateful for it. They were calling it a night, heading back to his car when Connor had said, in full honesty, without a hint of criticism, but more </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his tone, that Gavin carries too much worry on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin could admit to it, said that he wasn’t good at finding ways to relieve his stress, admitted that pairs nicely into his short fuse. And the damn thing, of course, asked if he could offer anything to help. Which had resulted in a teasing jab at his abilities with his mouth, and Gavin pinning him against his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d expected two things from kissing Connor; either it was going to be too perfect and wouldn’t feel real enough, or the android would have no idea what the hell it was doing. Both options weren’t great, but Gavin was going to take what he got. Which in fact, was neither.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor wasn’t assertive, followed Gavin’s lead, moved with him and not against him. It wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t unsure or cautious either. It felt real enough to be perfect and Gavin felt like he was going to melt against Connor as he lost himself in it. From there, things between them shifted noticeably, but Gavin didn’t even care. Even when Hank gave him a sceptical side-eye when he caught them openly flirting, Gavin didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex happened pretty early on in whatever their relationship was. Gavin knew Connor wasn’t the model designed for it, but he had the parts and was willing, so who was he to deny it if it was going to happen? And he’ll admit, even if he wasn’t built for it, Connor was good at paying attention to what was good and what wasn’t, to what had Gavin’s toes curling, and asked a lot of questions. It never bothered Gavin, showed how much Connor cared to make sure it was good for him, and he asks in return to make sure it’s good for Connor too. They’ve learnt a lot together, about each other and themselves in a very short time span. It’s worked out for the best for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leads to more questions from Gavin after another night of sex. It’s not that Gavin isn’t satisfied; Connor would know if he wasn’t and this thing between them would be over. But if he’s going to be having regular, casual sex with an android, he wants to know what doors are open. So, it’s not ignorance or arrogance anymore when he asks and doesn’t have the answer to the question of what androids have down there. It’s curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Connor repeats, edging Gavin on to explain the thought that he’d had. Gavin rests his head in his hand, the other coming to Connor’s chest, tracing patterns against it idly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a particular part that you have been considering?” Connor questions and Gavin shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with what you have, and if you were human, it’s all you’d have, and I’m fine with that. Just exploring some stuff would be interesting.” Gavin explains. “And with an android, that opens up even more possibilities,” He gives a slight smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, is there anything you have been considering?” Connor presses, and his voice weirdly matches how it sounds when he’s questioning a suspect about a case. Gavin can’t say he hates it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin lifts his gaze, and he wants to look Connor in the eye when he says this. He doesn’t want Connor to think for a moment that Gavin has a problem with him or anything about him. He doesn’t. He thinks that Connor is fine, genuinely, so he wants to make sure that Connor knows that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would look cute with a cunt,” Gavin says, uncertainty hinting in his voice. “But that’s up to you. As I said, I’ve got nothing wrong with any part of you.” Gavin clarifies, and to drive his point home, he trails his hand down Connor’s body. He turns his head, resting his cheek against Connor’s chest as his fingers trail down to Connor’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still slick with lube because they hadn’t gotten to cleaning up properly yet, so when Gavin wraps his fingers around the limp length, the slide is easy for him to start stroking. Connor’s breath hitches a little and Gavin smiles to himself, kissing Connor’s skin. “You’re gorgeous like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have doubts in regard to how you feel,” Connor says, his voice somehow so smooth, even as Gavin watches the slight tremble in his thighs. Gavin hums dismissively and lifts his head, moving himself so that his head is level with Connor’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because you know how to use this thing, and you always feel good,” Gavin murmurs before he ducks his head. His tongue meets the head of Connor’s cock, pressing into the slit as he continues to stroke him firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but the question still stands,” And fuck does Gavin love it when Connor stutters like that. He’s so collected, so calm most of the time, so when he can break him down like this, it ignites something in his gut. “Would you like something like that? I can… I can order the parts,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way that Connor pauses to sigh, his head tipping back a little has Gavin’s own cock twitching against his belly. He takes Connor’s cock into his mouth, not too far, just enough to have Connor groaning softly before he pulls off and keeps his hand around the base. He pushes himself up and crawls into Connor’s lap, holding his cock up as he straddles his hips. Connor’s hands fall to Gavin’s hips instantly, his lip curled up in the barest of smirks. “Insatiable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only since you crawled into my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You invited me,” Connor corrects, and Gavin rolls his eyes as he positions himself over Connor’s cock. He could probably use some more lube, but he’s open enough that he’s not too worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Details, and as for your question,” He pauses, takes in a slow breath as he starts to sink onto Connor’s cock again, groaning softly as his body takes him in so easily. Connor’s fingers twitch against his hips, but he doesn’t hold onto him hard enough to impact his own movements. “It’s up to you, I’ll take whatever you give me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiles up at him, even as his chest shakes from the feeling of Gavin’s body around his cock. His thumbs rub against Gavin’s hips as he leans over the android’s body and kisses up his throat slowly. Connor tips his head enough to meet him in a kiss, his hips moving minutely into Gavin’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gavin pulls back with a soft groan, he takes hold of one of Connor’s hands and locks their fingers together. He sits up a little and looks from Connor’s face to his hand. “Can you… do that thing...?” Gavin asks, his voice a little pitchy from the minute rocking of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gives a small nod and Gavin watches as his skin pulls back to reveal the white plating underneath. Gavin’s lip twitches and he pulls Connor’s hand forward, kissing the tips of Connor’s fingers as he gives his hand a soft squeeze. He leans forward again, pinning Connor’s hand to the bed beside the android’s head as he takes Connor’s other hand and does the same. And he doesn’t have to ask as Connor draws his skin back again. His eyes follow the blue line as it travels down Connor’s arm and across his chest, on both sides, leaving his torso and arms exposed, right up to his neck and just above his navel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes trail along every inch of it as he rocks against Connor slowly. He keeps one hand in Connor’s as he moves the other to grip his throat in a light hold. And in the beginning, a hold like this would have had Connor’s LED flashing yellow, maybe even red, but right now, the circle stays blue, matching the lines around Connor’s throat and abdomen. The android still lifts his free hand to grasp Gavin’s wrist, but he doesn’t mind. Gavin leans down again as he tips Connor’s head back enough to kiss the line between skin and metal on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love everything that you are, Connor.” He whispers against Connor’s throat, hips moving faster now, with more purpose. Connor moans softly, fingers twitching around Gavin’s wrist and against his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Connor responds, and even though whatever they have is more than just sex, they don’t say it. And it always gets to Gavin when he hears Connor say it. He kisses that line again before he sits up once more, both hands trailing down exposed white to rest against Connor’s sides, holding himself steady as he starts moving faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s hands fall to Gavin’s hips again, holding onto him as he thrusts up into Gavin’s movements. And Gavin notices that the blue line falls lower, his gaze drawn to it. He watches as Connor’s skin draws back lower, lower, until he can’t follow it anymore, and the line between machine and man becomes more distinct where their bodies connect. Android and human, together as one in more ways than this simple act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s fingers dig into Connor’s sides and he bounces harder, faster on Connor’s cock, taking him deeper, firmer, into his body as he watches Connor sinking over and over into his body. His thighs tremble, his fingers shake and his chest almost rattles with every breath, but Connor’s hands on his hips keep him steady, guide him but don’t control him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Connor murmurs, his voice a little strained, the noises escaping his lips as he moves with Gavin settling in the other’s chest, making their home there. Gavin’s lip twitches and his gaze flicks up to Connor’s face for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, plastic,” He grunts, and the term is said with so much fondness now, has become a term of endearment and Connor has no problem with that. He smiles wider as Gavin’s gaze lowers between them again, and he resists the urge to continue to praise Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though his eyes continue to filter over Gavin’s body as they meld together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t order a package, but one shows up at his place nine days later. His name is on it, but it’s from CyberLife, and he knows he didn’t purchase anything for them. It’s labelled as an android part, and there’s a brief moment he thinks about telling the deliverer that it’s not his, that someone sent it to his address, but it doesn’t belong to him. Curiosity, however, gets the better of him, so he signs for it and takes it inside. He looks the box over multiple times, trying to figure out what the hell is actually in it. But the packaging is vague, discreet. Connor had to have ordered it, there’s no other explanation. Or someone from the precinct is fucking with him because it’s pretty obvious that he and Connor are fucking on the side at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t open it right away, just sets it on his table and goes on with his evening. It’s not until he’s setting up his dinner that he takes a picture of the box and sends it to Connor, the message reading; </span>
  <b>You don’t live here</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get a message back for a few hours, Connor is working, so it makes sense that he’s not going to reply right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: You haven’t opened it.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a question. And Gavin raises his brow at the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reed: Should I have?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: It is for you. I told you I would order the piece.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s halfway through typing out his message, about to ask Connor what he was talking about when he remembers their conversation. His thumbs hover over his keyboard. He’s on his couch at this point, the package still in the kitchen. He swallows and puts his phone down on the coffee table as he stands up. He collects up the box and returns to the lounge room. He gives the box another look over. No wonder it’s discreet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rips the tape open, which takes a little more effort than it should, but eventually, he gets the box open. And once he gets all of it unwrapped from his protective packaging… well, he figured that’s what it would be, but he’s still surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the things Gavin’s done, holding a vagina that will be connected to his not-android-boyfriend might be one of the weirdest things in a long while. He knows he’s just staring, uncertain, not knowing what to think when his phone vibrates again. He places the piece back into the box and grabs his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: Well?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, he figured that Gavin’s silence meant he would have been opening it. Gavin scoffs and glances back to the piece. It’s a little weird if he's honest, but he can also easily imagine Connor wearing it, watching it drip with slick and his come and…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reed: Will be better once you’ve got it on</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: Too bad I’m working late, and you’re starting early tomorrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin can almost see the smug smile that Connor would have on his face right now. Prick. Gavin clicks his tongue and leans back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reed: How inconvenient</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: Indeed. You could always use it without me.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin swallows, and he glances back to it, through the corner of his eye. Like maybe if he looked directly at it, he might be too tempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Reed: That might be one step too far</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Plastic: I’ve got to go. Don’t forget to take pictures. &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gavin lets out a shaky breath and grabs the box, closing it back up. He returns it to the coffee table, staring it down. Yeah no, that would be a step too far. But he’s not going to be able to stop thinking about the fucking thing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box stays in the bottom of Gavin’s bedside drawers for nearly two weeks. They’re both busy, and when they’re not, Gavin is usually “sneaking” Connor out of Hank’s place and they just never make it back to his. Or Connor’s sneaking Gavin in at ungodly hours of the morning, and the two of them have to find whatever the fuck they can to keep themselves quiet. The one time they do end up at Gavin’s in that time, they head right for the shower, forgetting about the piece entirely. And then they went out for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it sits, and it waits, and Gavin only remembers it when he’s home alone, struggling to get to sleep. His mind drifts to it, and he ends up with his hand on his cock, imagine Connor rocking back against him with that pretty, wet cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two weeks, and finally they both have the night off, and aren’t working tomorrow and Connor shows up at Gavin’s, telling him he ordered food on the way over, and it’ll be arriving soon. In the meantime, he says he’s going to freshen up, and Gavin thinks nothing of it. Even when Connor’s MIA for longer than he normally would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle on the couch with their food, and Connor leans against Gavin’s side as they watch TV, holding in his comments about impractically that he knows Gavin doesn’t particularly like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just fucking watch, you don’t have to analyse everything in your life.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s once they’re finished eating, and Gavin’s not paying attention to what they were watching anymore, that Connor turns more into Gavin’s body. And the kisses that Gavin was peppering on the androids neck instantly become firmer, lingering longer against his skin as his hands finally come to Connor’s body too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tips his head to the side a little, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Gavin’s teeth graze his neck, and his fingers trail slowly across the exposed skin of Connor’s stomach where his shirt has pulled up. Connor’s lip turns up into a slight smirk, but Gavin’s not looking, so he doesn’t bother trying to hide it as he rocks his hips up into Gavin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, hate when we can’t just sit down and take our time. But it always makes this so much better.” Gavin murmurs, his mouth still mostly pressed into Connor’s throat as he talks. Connor makes a noise of agreement, his concentration on the warmth of Gavin’s hand against his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you’re always so eager either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to get you naked, doesn’t mean we’ve got to rush, though.” Gavin snorts. His other hand comes up to grip the other side of Connor’s neck, holding him firmly as Gavin’s mouth works across the skin of Connor’s neck and jaw. And Connor wished he could leave marks, that he could completely bruise up his skin. But he can’t, and androids don’t feel pain like humans do, so when Gavin bites into Connor’s skin, it only makes Connor wish more to be able to see marks left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s own hands are against Gavin’s chest and stomach, feeling out his muscle and areas of softness under Gavin’s shirt. Feeling the way that Gavin’s heart thumps against the inside of his ribs, and the way the skin over his belly quivers, even without the direct contact. Minute details and reactions that he knows how to get from Gavin so easily, without even really trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor shifts his weight a little, and Gavin moves with him as he pushes himself up and straddles Gavin’s thighs. He rocks his hips, but there’s too much space between them for him to be able to grind down into Gavin’s cock. But Gavin’s hand on his stomach pushes lower, and Connor’s grin only widens further as he still the movements of his hips. It helps Gavin dip his hand into Connor’s pants, and it’s obvious that he goes for his cock, but his hand slides down, fingers pressing into wet heat that has Connor shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s fingers twitch, not expecting what he comes into contact with, and his mouth comes away from Connor’s throat. He looks up to Connor, lips pursed slightly as he curiously presses his fingers against Connor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Gavin mutters, just as Connor lets out a low whimper from the contact. Gavin’s tongue darts out over his lips and Connor fidgets a little, reaching for the hem of his own pants to pull them down his thighs. And Gavin’s gaze drops instantly, staring as Connor reveals himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is it better?” Connor asks and Gavin has to pause for a moment to remember that Connor had asked him what he thought about it when it first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a lot better. Fuck, you’re soaked.” Gavin says, almost in awe, as his fingers slide over it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s natural,” Connor sighs and Gavin snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how did you know where it was?” He asks. Connor chuckles, and Gavin hates how much he loves that noise. But he won’t say anything about it at all, not right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t take long for me to rule out possible places you may have put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have just asked,” Gavin raises his eyebrow and Connor shrugs. He rests his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have ruined the surprise,” Connor mentions. Before Gavin can continue touching him, Connor slides back on his thighs and stands up. He pulls his pants completely down, dropping them to the floor before he steps out of them. And fuck, isn’t that a sight. Connor’s shirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> falls low enough to cover up his pretty cunt, but it’s just visible enough for Gavin to be able to see it, and how wet the insides of his thighs are from it already. Christ, this is how he dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Connor asks, his tone teasing as he holds his hand out for Gavin to take. Which he does without a moment of hesitation. He’s pulled to his feet by the android and follows after him eagerly as he’s led off to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning,” Gavin tells him, quickening his pace so that he can push himself against Connor’s back. “I mean, fuck, you always look amazing. Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Connor loves it when Gavin trips over himself like this. He’s not good at this stuff, which makes two of them honestly, but Connor finds it endearing he even tries. He smiles and rests his hands over Gavin’s own, now holding onto his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flattery is always appreciated.” Connor states and Gavin rolls his eyes, leans in and kisses the side of Connor’s neck firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything though as they come into Gavin’s room. Connor goes to pull himself away from Gavin’s hold, to spread himself out atop the bed, but Gavin’s hold tightens on his hips. He turns them and pins Connor’s chest against the wall. His LED flashes yellow, breath coming out of his mouth in a sharp exhale as Gavin pushes up against him. His confirmed cock presses hard against his ass, the material of his pants chafing against pale skin as he grinds into Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make it sound like a chore to accept it,” Gavin scoffs. His hands move around Connor’s front, and he watches as his LED shifts from yellow, back to blue. “Everyone with two eyes can see you’re attractive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor would respond, there’s a lot he could say to that, but his thoughts are derailed by Gavin’s fingers dipping down between his thighs, pressing to his clit, rubbing slowly but firmly against it. Connor exhales, his thighs shaking as he presses his cheek against the wall and allows his body to lean into it, reducing the effort to keep himself upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But only I get you like this,” Gavin murmurs, his lips brushing over the side of Connor’s neck. “Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Connor sighs, his eyes fluttering open just enough to meet Gavin’s gaze before his lips close over Connor’s neck, teeth pressing into his skin again. Connor chews the inside of his lip, his eyes rolling closed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s fingers stroke in slow movements, not in full, even circles, without rhythm and it feels better than Connor thought it would. Swapping out the parts had been a lot harder than he thought, and the concern that he or Gavin wouldn’t like it made him fear that he’d struggled for nothing. But with his toes curling into the carpet and Gavin’s cock pressing firmly into his ass, he knows that it was worth it. And that Gavin has amazing ideas, and should never keep them from Connor in the future. Though, he won’t say that because Gavin doesn’t need his ego stroked more than it already has been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s teeth tug at Connor’s skin as he pulls his mouth away. His fingers slide, covered in slick, over Connor’s thigh until his hand grips his hip. Gavin rocks their hips together as he nuzzles against the nape of Connor’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I didn’t think you were really gonna do it, y’know?” Gavin murmurs and Connor scoffs, turning his head more. He tries to catch Gavin’s gaze, but his eyes are closed, head tipped downward slightly as he bathes in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Even with clothing still between them, and Connor can’t say he minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you said, exploring with an android is a lot easier. And I can admit, exploring with you is fun.” Connor hums. Gavin snorts and kisses the back of Connor’s neck before he steps away from him. Connor has to bite into his lip so that he doesn’t whine from the lack of Gavin’s heat against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns against the wall, pressing his back into it as he looks up at Gavin with a slight smirk. Gavin’s gaze isn’t on his face, and he doesn’t mind the ogling. After all, what’s the point of being able to change over his parts if Gavin’s not going to enjoy them. Gavin’s hands fall away from Connor’s body even as the android tilts his hips up slightly toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gavin lifts his gaze, Connor’s thighs tremble from the intensity and heat of his stare. He’s seen Gavin with the look in his eye enough times to know that he’s holding back with as much restraint as he can muster so that he doesn’t jump him. Gavin tips his head back slightly and steps completely out of Connor’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed, and keep the shirt on,” Gavin mumbles, earning a smirk from Connor. He grabs the end of said shirt as he pushes off the wall with his shoulders. He’s tempted to push into Gavin’s space again and tell him to get him in the bed himself but chooses instead to saunter past him, slowly, prolonging this a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawls onto the bed slowly, smoothing out the duvet as he goes, pausing on his hands and knees to look over his shoulder at Gavin. “You didn’t specify how you wanted me.” He purrs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grunts and Connor can feel how wet he is, how wet his thighs are, knowing that all of that was on display just for Gavin to see. He wriggles a little and is pleased when Gavin strides over to the bed, stripping out of his clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As good as you look like this, I want you to turn over,” Gavin states, and Connor is glad for it. He’s willing for anything, and they both know this, they know that goes for both of them too, but he likes being able to hold onto Gavin and see him when they’re together. Even though he’ll just as happily have Gavin on his hands and knees for him as he’ll get on them for the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor props up the pillows a little atop each other before he turns over. He lays back and doesn’t touch his shirt when it rides up enough to expose his belly button. Gavin crawls up the bed after him, crowding over his body almost as soon as Connor’s laid out for him. His eyes trail up Connor’s body slowly, even though he’s still wearing a shirt, he takes his time to take in the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s hands come up to Gavin’s chest, taking in scars from his work and hardened muscle. Gavin’s hand trails up the underside of Connor’s thigh, lifting his leg enough to rest his thigh atop Gavin’s own. He presses their bodies together, lips meeting Connor’s throat again and Connor wonders briefly if Gavin would mouth this much at his neck if he could leave marks. He imagines the bruised mess that would be left behind every time they got together if he could and snorts softly at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you laughing at, Plastic?” Gavin grunts. He lifts his head and sits up a little, taking hold of Connor’s other thigh to position it over his own again like he had the other. Connor smiles and reaches his hands down to rest on the insides of his thighs, framing his cunt between them. It draws Gavin’s attention, and he makes a point to drag his fingers along the outside of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How persistent you are. It’s quite adorable,” Connor hums, and Gavin rolls his eyes as he slides his hand up, brushing over Connor’s own. Two fingers press against Connor’s cunt, dragging over him slowly and Connor’s head tips back a little as his eyes fall closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In general?” Gavin questions, still stroking his fingers slowly over Connor’s cunt. And it feels so warm, so wet, so fucking real, and Gavin never gets used to that. How real Connor is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, that too. But I was thinking particularly when you attempt to leave marks on my body.” Connor sighs as his body relaxes into the bed. Gavin’s fingers are rough but gentle. He knows how to work a body, and the twinge of jealousy is stomped by the knowledge that he knows only he gets Gavin like this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair, y’know? You can bruise me until I ache, and I can’t leave one damn love-bite on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought you’d be someone to call them love-bites,” Connor admits and Gavin’s fingers pause in their strokes. Connor’s eyes open instantly, and he looks down to him, concern coiling in his gut. Sometimes Gavin just says things, doesn’t realise just how domestic it sounds. Usually, Connor doesn’t point them out for the exact reason of worrying that Gavin will recoil. Instead of any kind of regret on Gavin’s face, his lip is curled up in the barest of smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I want to give them to you when I’m making love to you, right?” Gavin gives a non-committal shrug. Connor’s chest feels as though it tightens, and he reaches out for Gavin. He’s thankful that Gavin leans into him as he cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand moves away from Connor’s cunt and presses into the bed to keep himself up as they kiss. Connor’s legs come up to wrap around Gavin’s hips, holding their bodies close as he tips his head and kisses the man deeper. Gavin gives a low noise, something close to a whine as he pushes down into Connor’s body more, kisses him with more vigour without allowing it to get rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They part with heavy breaths, chests heaving as Gavin leans his forehead against Connor’s nose and nuzzles him softly. Connor smiles and tips his head up enough to kiss the bridge of Gavin’s nose, kisses the scar there softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really pull the sap out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Connor hums, earning himself a scoff from Gavin. He pulls back again, and Connor’s hands fall to his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wants to keep Gavin close to him, he wants to get this show on the road too. And he knows that they’ll be clinging to each other again in no time. His memory helpfully supplies him with multiple images of times before this that they’ve done just that. Held each other tight as their bodies melded together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s hand comes back between Connor’s thigh, fingers pressing to his slick entrance again. He only strokes a few times, up and down, pressing against the underside of his clit before moving back over his opening, repeating a few times before his hand stills, and he pushes forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels completely different from when Gavin’s fingered his ass. The push is smoother, his body opening up so much easier. And the pleasure of it is better too. Connor’s mouth hangs open, his brow drawing downward slightly as his fingers curl into the shirt he’s wearing. Gavin’s eyes lift to his face before returning to his cunt again until he’s pushed his fingers as deep as he can reach. He exhales as he lifts his head again and leans into Connor once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Gavin asks. Connor tries to get himself to say something and is surprised by the weak </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeak</span>
  </em>
  <span> like noise that escapes his mouth instead of words. Gavin grins and ducks his head to kiss Connor’s neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Connor and try again, Gavin’s pulling his fingers back, the wet slide effortless. Connor gasps softly, and his hand releases the shirt in favour of clinging onto Gavin’s body, anywhere that he can reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gav</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Connor moans, his legs trying to spread open further for him. His head rolls back more, exposing more of his throat. Gavin’s mouth trails up the expanse of skin as he starts a steady, firm pace with his fingers. And the noises coming from them fucking into Connor’s body is nothing short of obscene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s so good,” Connor sighs, groans as he squirms against the stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What about this?” Gavin asks, mouth still pressed to Connor’s skin. For a beat, nothing changes, the drag of Gavin’s fingers feels the same; amazing yes, but nothing different. Then his fingers curl deep into Connor’s body and he drags them out again in the same, fast action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s back arches off the bed and his fingers bite into Gavin’s biceps. His LED flashes yellow, glitches between it and blue for a moment and he keens, high but not as loud as Gavin had been hoping for. Before Connor’s recovered from it, he does it again, quicker this time, curling his fingers even harder. Connor’s body twitches and he wails softly, hand retracting from Gavin’s arm to bite into his own finger. Gavin’s free hand is quick to grab his wrist and pull his hand away from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, I want to hear you,” And Gavin’s voice is deep, sounds wrecked like it does when Connor fucks him, and it only has Connor whining louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Gavin,” His voice hitches, is far too pitchy but Gavin seems to love it. He groans, pushes his fingers harder into Connor’s body and starts to pound the android on them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah baby, fuck, tell me how good it feels?” And it’s not a demand, which only has Connor’s eyes rolling closed as he tries to collect himself. He feels like he’s going to overheat, and they’ve barely started. It takes him a moment to get his mouth working, and an even longer moment for his voice to catch up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good, Gavin… ngh, feels so fucking good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, your mouth is fucking filthy,” Gavin teases, and Connor’s eyes open, unfocused gaze meeting Gavin’s crooked smirk. He whimpers, reaches up again and Gavin’s kissing him before he’s even grabbed hold of the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor moans into the kiss, toes curling as Gavin picks up the pace. His palm almost beats against Connor’s clit, fingers shoving perfectly into his body as he starts pounding Connor like he’s trying to get him to come right this second. And fuck, he just might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor has to pull back, whimpering and trembling against Gavin’s body as he hisses from the rough stimulation. His LED is a steady yellow and Gavin’s eyes glance to it before he meets Connor’s eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” He asks, and his voice is so unlike his own, so wrecked and it’s unfair he sounds like that right now. Connor nods quickly, lips parting on another whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, fuck, get in- a-hah. Fuck me, please,” And Connor can feel the heat in his system and the way it distributes across his face and chest, and he knows that Gavin will see the tint of blue to his skin from it across his cheeks and flush down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin smirks and pushes his fingers hard into Connor, coming to an abrupt stop inside the android's body. They curl hard into him, pulsating in the way they roughly curl into him and Connor almost screams when he cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s fingers are withdrawing from his body before he’s even recovered from the shockwave of it through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, get in me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Connor moans as his hands come down to wrap around the backs of his thighs. He holds himself open, even as he trembles, as his cunt drips, so much more slick on his thighs now from Gavin’s rough fingering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So polite, even when you look like you’re on the verge of short-circuiting,” Gavin teases. It gets a needy whine from Connor, and Gavin’s seen him desperate for it before, has watched him spread himself open for him and beg for it on numerous occasions; his favourite being when he’s face down in the bed, cock dripping a steady stream, but he’s never seen Connor like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gav, please,” Connor begs again, whining pathetically. Gavin grunts, and even if he wanted to tease more, he wouldn’t be able to with how inviting that pussy looks. He shifts his hips forward, taking hold of his cock with his slick fingers. He strokes himself, covers himself in the substitute fluid from Connor’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna feel so good baby,” Gavin murmurs and moves forward. Connor can’t hold back the whimper he gives as Gavin’s cock presses against the lips of his cunt, and Gavin’s smug smirk says how much he loves that noise. Connor bites into his lip and tries not to feel too embarrassed by how much he wants this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his rough pace, Gavin pushes into Connor’s body slowly. It gives Connor the chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Every perfect inch, sinking deeper into his body, spreading him open wider. Connor’s eyes are locked onto where their bodies join, watching as Gavin sinks into him, until their hips meet. And he’s had Gavin inside him enough times that he doesn’t care to count anymore, but it’s never felt like this. He moves his hand from gripping his thigh and pushing his shirt out of the way, he presses his fingers into his body, under his navel, and he knows Gavin’s not as deep in his body as he feels, but that’s just it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Gavin asks, his own voice strained, his fingers trembling against the skin of Connor’s thighs as he holds himself against Connor’s body. Connor finally lifts his gaze, and meeting Gavin’s gaze almost rips the breath from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He says, and his voice is steady, somehow, but clearly wrecked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin moves his arms over Connor’s legs and rests his hands against the mattress. He leans over the other, groaning softly at the shift that feels like it pushes him deeper into Connor’s body. Gavin holds himself over him, and already there’s sweat forming on his skin, and Connor pushes himself up enough to lick a small rivulet from his neck. Connor whimpers softly, tasting the sweat first, the chemical make-up of it, but tasting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the flavour unique only to him a moment later. Gavin’s information flashes in his visual overlay; full name, date of birth and age, position in the DPD, all information on record they have of him. And Connor has half the thought that he should attempt to hack the system and add “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Property of Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>” to the top of the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, please,” He murmurs instead of voicing the thought, closing the hub as he collapses back into the bed. Gavin hums like he takes in Connor’s plea, but he doesn’t actually start thrusting into him. He leans down into him and kisses the side of Connor’s throat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpers, his head tipped back as he allows for more access to himself for Gavin. But he’s getting impatient, his body is stretched open so perfectly around Gavin but he wants more. He rocks his hips, tries to get Gavin to move by pushing him on with the circling of them. It just has Gavin moaning against his throat. Connor hears Gavin’s nails digging into the sheets as he clenches his hands into fists on either side of his body and he feels the way Gavin’s thighs tremble against his own body. He’s holding off, and Connor doesn’t know why, but if he doesn’t get some proper friction soon, he’ll shove Gavin onto his back and ride him until he short circuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor reaches his hand down between them, his fingers pressing against his clit to stroke himself. The contact sends shivers up his spine and he ruts harder against Gavin’s body as his fingers slip over himself. His fingers slide lower and he touches the lips of his cunt, touches the length of Gavin’s cock and feels where they’re connected. Before he can start trying to stroke the base of Gavin’s cock to try and egg him on more, Gavin’s hand is suddenly grabbing his wrist, and moving his hand away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpers and tips his head up again. His eyes meet Gavin’s and he wonders if he looks as fucked as Gavin does. His cheeks are flushed red, his lips are swollen and dark, kiss bruised, and his pupils are dilated seemingly impossibly wide. He looks like he’s already come from how wrecked he looks, and Connor realises with a surprised chuckle that Gavin isn’t moving because he’s trying to hold off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor licks his lips, and Gavin whines so quietly that Connor almost doesn’t hear it. His free hand, the one that isn’t being pinned down firmly by Gavin’s rough grip, reaches up for Gavin. The skin over his fingers peels back and he presses the tips to Gavin’s cheek. They slide along rough stubble and back toward Gavin’s ear as his palm comes up to rest against Gavin’s cheek, skin drawing back from each point of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding out?” Connor asks, his lip turning up into a smug smile when Gavin’s chest suddenly expands, and he lets out a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel fucking incredible, Connor.” Gavin manages in a low voice, even though it’s rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking smug,” Gavin grunts. Connor’s hand withdraws from Gavin’s face, fingers gliding back down his cheek before they come away. He keeps his skin pulled back, just below his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned from the best.” Connor hums and Gavin finally shifts his weight again. He groans softly, head falling back against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a sarcastic asshole from the day I met you.” Gavin rolls his eyes, and he looks a little more composed now, which is both a shame and a good thing. Especially when he finally gives a short thrust of his hips into Connor. They both grunt and moan, and Connor tries to spread his legs wider like he wasn’t already holding himself completely open for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor could bring up that Gavin was probably a bigger asshole, especially with how things started between them. But they’ve had that talk over a hundred times by now, and Connor still doesn’t blame him for it, and Gavin has apologised countless times. He probably never will blame Gavin, because he understands. Especially now, having stared his own replacement in the eye, that fear of being expendable, of being replaceable is real. Gavin had every right to be scared, and Connor knows he lashes out when he is. So, he won’t bring it up, not now, maybe never again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he tugs his hand that’s trapped under Gavin’s own and is grateful when Gavin releases his hold on him. He lifts his hands to grip Gavin’s shoulder and the back of his neck as Gavin starts working up a slow but firm pace. The slide of his cock is just as good as he knew it would be, maybe better than when Gavin fucks his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shifts his weight again and pushes himself up, which is a shame because Connor can’t keep hold of him as he does. His hands fall to his stomach, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt on impulse as Gavin’s hands slide up to grip the tops of his thighs. His pace slows, rocking his hips slowly but deep into Connor’s body. Their chests both heave, shoulders loose enough that they’re not keeping any kind of composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stunning.” Gavin murmurs and Connor’s lip curls up in the barest of smiles, even as his mouth hangs open with pants of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying stuff like that.” Connor points out and Gavin groans as he drops forward again and presses his hands into the pillow that Connor rests on. His hips pick up their pace, and the change in angle again makes him feel so much deeper than Connor knows he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true,” Gavin almost growls as his hand's fist into the pillow to gain firm leverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor doesn’t get to give a response because Gavin’s pace continues to build, faster and faster, their hips meeting harder, his cock pressing in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Connor’s train of thought vanishes. His eyes roll closed as his head tips back. Mouth hanging open, Connor’s hands find Gavin’s hips, clinging to him as he’s pounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin ducks his head down and kisses under Connor’s chin, though it becomes more of a mess of his lips sloppily moving along his skin as he struggles to catch his breath. Connor’s fingers scratch down his sides, unable to keep a grip on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck…” Connor moans, trying and failing to keep his eyes open. They continue to roll closed every time he manages to blink open. All he can focus on when they are open is the headboard of Gavin’s bed, but it’s mostly just a blur of colour to his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding up?” Gavin mimics, even as his voice shakes. Connor scoffs again and manages to tip his head forward. He still can’t keep his eyes open properly, but he tries to look up at Gavin. Only to give up completely with their lips almost crashing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s rough, messy, with Gavin’s teeth meeting Connor’s lips as much as his own lips do. Connor does his best to follow along with it, to kiss Gavin back with some semblance of control, but he knows that he’s just as sloppy as the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so glad I don’t have to worry about filling you up. Don’t want to pull out,” Gavin grunts against Connor’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it s-sound… fuck, Gav…” Connor cuts himself off, voice hitching with a particularly hard thrust from Gavin that hits just the right spot to get his toes curling. His body shudders against Gavin’s and he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again?” Gavin chuckles and Connor groans again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God. You make it sound like you’ve never done this before.” He tries to say it as fast as he can so that he can actually get the words out this time. Gavin makes a noise that Connor doesn’t know is relevant to what he just said, or if it’s just a noise of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up slowly, and Connor notices the shake in his arms as he does so, and bites back on his tongue to stop himself from commenting on it. Even though he really wants to tease him for it. His hands have to come away from Gavin’s body again as he sits up between Connor’s thighs, his thrusts slowing as he shifts himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while,” Gavin admits with his chest heaving, and Connor can see all the sweat on his skin, and he wants to lick every line of it from Gavin’s body. Gavin nods his head as his hands come to Connor’s hips and Connor raises an eyebrow at him. “Roll onto your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every word is thick, heavy with the breaths Gavin takes. He’s panting hard enough that in any other circumstance, Connor would be worried. But as his hands slide over Connor’s smooth skin, his eyes trailing all over his body, Connor notices that his breathing slows a little, like he’s in a trance. He pulls Connor firmly down onto his cock, and Connor does as he’s told, turning just slightly onto his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s hand slides up the back of Connor’s thigh, up to the inside of his knee and he pushes his leg up slightly. Connor grips onto the sheets, fingers twisting into them. His LED is still a steady yellow, but it hasn’t flickered red once, nor has Connor made any move to stop this. Sometimes it stayed yellow during sex, usually when it was really good for him. Other times, it would turn back to blue. Gavin assumes that the lack of Connor speaking up about needing to stop means that it’s good for him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his weight more onto Connor, holding him spread open as he starts rolling his hips slowly into him again. Connor bites into his lip, his head tipped to the side so that he can glance up at Gavin still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good,” He sighs, and the amount of slick that’s coating the inside of his thighs, that’s sticking to Gavin’s body from his own is almost embarrassing. He didn’t think he’d be able to get this wet, but he had no idea about the finer details when he’d ordered the piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Gavin hums, and Connor recognises the way that his grin widens and his fingers clench harder into the sheets, his own stomach drawing in a little with the breath he takes it. “Hope you’ll feel even better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s hips draw back quickly before they snap forward, hard. Connor’s lips part, but the sound that builds in his chest gets caught in his throat because Gavin’s repeating the action before he can make it. His thrusts are fast, and Connor knows he won’t be able to keep the pace up for long, but the way that it makes his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>jolt</span>
  </em>
  <span> against Gavin’s own from the force makes him feel like he could come too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manages to cry out, his voice hoarse as his hands move against the sheets for something secure to grab hold of. But there’s nothing but the sheets themselves, which he yanks on and twists into his fists as his eyes roll back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin keeps up the pace longer than Connor would have thought he could, the sounds of their bodies meeting, of Gavin’s moans and his own pathetic whining filling the room until Connor’s senses are overloading. At some point, he’d pressed his face into his pillow, but he doesn’t remember it happening. He turns his head again, eyes hazy and unfocused as he reaches out for Gavin. His fingers barely come into contact with his chest before Gavin’s pushing deep into him, his cock twitching inside Connor’s cunt as he drops himself over Connor’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s fingers find their way to the side of Gavin’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer as Gavin’s body lays out over his own. Gavin’s own hand comes up to cradle the back of Connor’s head, pressing their foreheads roughly together as he keeps thrusting into him. Not as fast, but just as hard, more uncoordinated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close?” Connor asks, and his voice doesn’t even sound like his own anymore. Gavin’s nodding almost frantically, and Connor tips his head to get his mouth on Gavin’s jaw. And it would be so easy to leave visible marks there, but he keeps himself controlled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips rut back into Gavin’s own, and the hand that isn’t holding onto him moves down his own body. He strokes his clit, the added stimulation making his body tense up as he works himself roughly. But Gavin’s thrusts are starting to falter too much, becoming too uneven and awkward, despite being almost frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Connor whimpers and Gavin makes a low, throaty noise. He pushes himself up a little, his hands coming to Connor’s hip and shoulder as his head lowers, looking down between their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Con… oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gavin’s back arches, his cock pressing harder into Connor’s body, giving a stuttered thrust into him as his head tips back and he moans. Connor shudders like he always does when he feels the warmth of Gavin’s release inside him. It feels different this time though, so much deeper in his body and he feels himself clenching up on Gavin’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin,” Connor murmurs with his fingers still working over his clit, faster now. Gavin’s hips rock into him again, short, little thrusts into his body as his hand slides around Connor’s front from where it had been gripping his hip. Gavin’s head lowers again, his face flushed, eyes blown and hooded, mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand pushes Connor’s out of the way and he takes over stroking Connor’s clit, pumping his hips roughly into Connor’s body again. Connor’s fingers slip down to his cunt, dragging across his open, across Gavin’s cock. “Feels so good baby,” Gavin grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor pulls his hand up and presses his messy fingers to his mouth. The moment his tongue touches them, he moans low in his throat, tasting not only himself but Gavin’s come too that’s being pushed out of his body. He sucks them into his mouth, licking them clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Connor…” Gavin’s thighs tremble more against him and Connor’s fingers slip from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Gav… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Gavin growls and Connor shudders, his back arching as his hand drops to Gavin’s against his clit. He grips his wrist, hips jolting forward into Gavin’s touch and Gavin’s fingers press harder against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor whimpers, whines, his hips moving frantically against Gavin’s as he comes, clenching even harder on Gavin’s cock. His hands reach for Gavin, unable to find purchase as he cries out. Gavin strokes him through it, continues to grind into him until Connor’s gripping his wrist and he knows that it’s too much. Gavin slumps over Connor again, panting and shaking as he takes hold of Connor’s chin. He holds his face and kisses him. They’re firm, short kisses in between their gasps for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s body slowly loses tension until he’s baring all of his weight onto Connor’s body. He doesn’t complain, has no reason to anyway as his arm comes up to grip Gavin’s neck again and hold them pressed together. It takes a moment for Gavin to shift his hips and pull out, moaning softly when he does. He nuzzles Connor’s neck before he holds himself up on shaky arms. He looks down at Connor, eyes trailing down the expanse of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you kept the shirt on,” Gavin murmurs, and Connor scoffs. The shirt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt, is rumpled and twisted around his body, but he knows that Gavin likes seeing him wrecked while in his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor rolls onto his back again and Gavin drops down at his side, exhaling loudly as he looks up at the other. Connor offers him a smile and turns to face him, his hand, the one still with the skin pulled back, comes up to rest against Gavin’s cheek. He covers Connor’s hand with his own and tilts his head to kiss his wrist, along the blue line where the skin is drawn back to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That felt amazing,” Connor sighs and Gavin’s lip curls up into a smile. A tired, lopsided smile, but a smile all the same. He shuffles closer to Connor’s body and rests their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” Gavin hums, and Connor watches as his eyes slide shut, clearly unable to keep them open. Connor shakes his head fondly and strokes his thumb over Gavin’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even going to clean up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, unless you don’t want me to eat you out.” Gavin manages to open his eye just enough to get a look at him. Connor licks his lips and shuffles his body closer, tipping his head to kiss Gavin’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll allow it, this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Gavin grunts as he wraps his arms around Connor and tugs their bodies together again. He tucks one hand under Connor’s shirt, pressing it into the android's skin. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Connor murmurs as he presses another kiss to Gavin’s chin. He hugs him back, tangling their legs together as he gets himself comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor rubs Gavin’s back softly until the man’s breathing starts to even out, and his heart rate slows. He shakes his head fondly and kisses Gavin again. And he can forgive Gavin for passing out on him when the warmth of the man's come dripping from his body makes him feel so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me when you wake up.” He says into Gavin's skin, deciding he will leave a visible mark in Gavin's neck. Just for everyone to see.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc">Check out my Tumblr :)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>